Charles Williams
| birth_place = Davenport, Iowa, United States | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | height = 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) | weight = 241 lb (109 kg; 17 st 3 lb) | weight_class = Welterweight | reach = | fighting_out_of = Bettendorf, Iowa, U.S. | team = Miletich Martial Arts | rank ='' Black Belt in Shuri-ryū Karate'' 3rd Degree Black Belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | years_active = 2009-2014, 2015-present | box_win = 4 | box_kowin = | box_loss = 0 | box_koloss = | box_draw = 0 | mma_kowin = 5 | mma_subwin = 21 | mma_decwin = 6 | mma_koloss = 3 | mma_subloss = 3 | mma_decloss = 1 | mma_draw = 2 | mma_nc = | url = | boxrec = 272483 | sherdog = 188 | module = | wins = 9''' | GP debut = 2013, GP of Bettendorf, 250cc | First GP win = 2016, GP of Irvin, MX1 }} | footnotes = | updated = }} '''Charles Nathaniel "Chris" Williams (born July 13, 1997), nicknamed "The Croatian Nate", was American mixed martial artist fighting out of Bettendorf, Iowa and Motocross rider since 2013. He is known for his fights in the Ultimate Fighting Championship, where he became the first UFC Welterweight Champion and UFC 16 Welterweight Tournament Winner. He is also known as a highly successful trainer and coach, having founded Williams Fighting Systems. This camp is considered one of the most successful in MMA history and has produced several world champions. On July 6, 2014, he was inducted into the UFC Hall of Fame. Williams began his professional motocross career in 2013. In his debut racing match, he defeated John Josephs. Early life Williams was born on July 13, 1997 in Davenport, Iowa. His father was former military veteran and his mother was an bartender. His only sister, Alexandra Davis, an lesbian who had a girlfriend, Marisa R. Ellison, the sister to the motocross rider legend Daniel "The Raptor" ELlison. He graduated from Davenport High School, later receiving his college degree in business from Iowa University. Boxing career Before Williams' career in MMA, he tried boxing with straight 4 wins in Boxing. Mixed martial arts career Miletich started his MMA training at 26. Before this, Miletich trained at Tarpein's Dojo http://tarpeinsdojo.com/ with Grand Master Nick Tarpein, where he learned much of what he knows about karate, and was introduced to Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu (BJJ) for the very first time. With Miletich's wrestling background, Jiu-Jitsu came naturally to him. When Miletich coupled BJJ with his strong foundation in boxing/karate, he realized where his fighting career should go; MMA. After learning the foundations of BJJ in Tarpein's Dojo, Miletich decided to branch out and learn BJJ full time. A friend from Chicago got him into a Renzo Gracie seminar. After training in Brazilian jiu-jitsu (BJJ) for a year, the same friend then got him into the Battle of the Masters, an MMA tournament held in Chicago in 1995. Miletich continued fighting at smaller events and enjoyed success. He was undefeated through 15 fights before losing to Matt Hume. Three fights later Miletich fought in UFC 16 and won the first UFC Welterweight tournament. At UFC 17.5: Ultimate Brazil, Miletich defeated Mikey Burnett to become the first UFC Welterweight Champion. In his fifth title defense at UFC 31 he lost to Carlos Newton by submission. This was his first UFC defeat. His next fight was a KO win over Shonie Carter at UFC 32. After this fight, Miletich moved up to the Middleweight division. This was partly due to encouragement by UFC management and because his teammate, Matt Hughes, defeated Carlos Newton to win the UFC Welterweight Championship. Miletich returned to fight at his new weight at UFC 36, but quickly lost to Matt Lindland. Miletich decided to take some time away from professional fighting and recover from numerous chronic injuries. Miletich was scheduled to fight Frank Trigg at WFA 3 but pulled out due to injury. He returned in September 2006 to fight Renzo Gracie in an IFL superfight, and submitted to a guillotine choke in the first round. Miletich spoke briefly after the fight about re-aggravating his old neck injury before the Gracie fight. Miletich's last fight was in December 2008 where he scored a second-round KO over Thomas Denny that was televised on the HDNet network. Miletich holds a third-degree black belt in Shuri-ryu karate. He has also trained with Brazilian jiu-jitsu black belt Sergio Monteiro and was awarded his Brazilian jiu-jitsu black belt by Oswaldo Alves. Professional Motocross career against Paul von Nurnberg.]] Williams' been ride dirtbike since the age of two, but stopped together to become Boxing and MMA careers. William made his debut at the 2013 FIM Motocross Championship where he defeats another rookie, John Josephs on March 4, 2013 in New Jersey. He then made his four more victories until the short streak had been broken by Pieter St-Georges at 2015 FIM Motocross World Championship where he also lost the championship. At the 2016 AMA Motocross Championship, Williams defeated Paul von Nurnberg. Than he lost to Paul Mason III at the New York Private Motocross Track on March 26, 2016. He wanted to have a race with his friend, Danny "The Raptor" Ellison for a race, but the opponent went to Joseph Johnston for the upcoming 2017 Rivalry on Championships. With no opponent, he challenged Mark S. Calaway to a match instead, which Calaway accepted. At the championship, Williams defeated Calaway. William made his first outside of the United States match in Villars-sous-Écot, France where his opponent was French rider Maxime Desprey who correctly 22–0, at the championship, William defeated and broke the Desprey's streak. William than challenged José Butrón to 2017 Winter Motocross Season, a One-on-One Match on November 27th. At the Championship event, Williams defeated Butrón. Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' ** UFC Welterweight Championship (One time, first) ** Four successful title defenses ** UFC 16 Welterweight Tournament Winner ** UFC Viewer's Choice Award ** UFC Hall of Fame *'Sherdog' **Mixed Martial Arts Hall of Fame *'National Wrestling Hall of Fame Dan Gable Museum **George Tragos Award *'Resurrection Fighting Alliance & AXS TV **Lifetime Achievement Award *Motocross **2013 One-on-One Championship (one time, first) **2014 One-on-One Championship (second time, first) **2015 One-on-One Championship (third time, second/first; but loss the championship month later) Personal life Professional boxing record Mixed martial arts record |- | Win | align=center| 32–7–2 | Jim Miller | KO (pouches) | UFC 196 | | 4 | 4:37 | Las Vegas, Nevada | |- | Win | align=center| 31–7–2 | Nathan Polk | KO (pouches) | UFC 189 | | align=center| 4 (1) | align=center| 2:21 | Las Vegas, Nevada | |- | Win | align=center| 30–7–2 | Jim Harris | KO (pouches) | UFC | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 3:37 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 29–7–2 | Thomas Denny | KO (punches) | IFL 11 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 0:50 | Illinois, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 28–7–2 | Renzo Gracie | Submission (guillotine choke) | IFL 9 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:37 | Illinois, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 28–6–2 | Matt Lindland | TKO (punches) | UFC 36 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:09 | Nevada, United States | Middleweight bout. |- | Win | align=center| 28–5–2 | Shonie Carter | KO (head kick) | UFC 32 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 2:42 | New Jersey, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 27–5–2 | Carlos Newton | Submission (bulldog choke) | UFC 31 | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 2:50 | New Jersey, United States | Lost the UFC Welterweight Championship. |- | Win | align=center| 27–4–2 | Kenichi Yamamoto | Submission (guillotine choke) | UFC 29 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 1:58 | Tokyo, Japan | Defended the UFC Welterweight Championship. |- | Loss | align=center| 26–4–2 | Kiyoshi Tamura | Decision (majority) | Rings: Millennium Combine 3 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 5:00 | Yokohama, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 26–3–2 | John Alessio | Submission (armbar) | UFC 26 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 1:43 | Iowa, United States | Defended the UFC Welterweight Championship. |- | Loss | align=center| 25–3–2 | Jose Landi-Jons | TKO (corner stoppage) | WEF 8 - Goin' Platinum | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 8:00 | Georgia, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 25–2–2 | Shonie Carter | Decision (unanimous) | Extreme Challenge 27 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 20:00 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 24–2–2 | André Pederneiras | TKO (doctor stoppage) | UFC 21 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 2:20 | Iowa, United States | Defended the UFC Welterweight Championship. |- | Win | align=center| 23–2–2 | Clayton Miller | Submission (triangle choke) | Cage Combat 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 0:40 | Iowa, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 22–2–2 | Jutaro Nakao | Submission (triangle choke) | SuperBrawl 11 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 9:22 | Hawaii, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 22–1–2 | Jorge Patino | Decision (unanimous) | UFC 18 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 21:00 | Louisiana, United States | Defended the UFC Welterweight Championship. |- | Win | align=center| 21–1–2 | Mikey Burnett | Decision (split) | UFC 17.5 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 21:00 | Sao Paulo, Brazil | Won the UFC Welterweight Championship. |- | Draw | align=center| 20–1–2 | Dan Severn | Draw | Extreme Challenge 20 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 20:00 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 20–1–1 | Al Buck Jr. | Submission (choke) | Midwest Shootfighting 1 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 2:49 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 19–1–1 | Chris Brennan | Submission (shoulder choke) | UFC 16 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 9:02 | Louisiana, United States | UFC 16 Welterweight Tournament Winner. |- | Win | align=center| 18–1–1 | Townsend Saunders | Decision (split) | UFC 16 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 15:00 | Louisiana, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 17–1–1 | Chris Brennan | Decision (unanimous) | EC - Extreme Challenge Trials | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 10:00 | Iowa, United States | |- | Draw | align=center| 16–1–1 | Chris Brennan | Draw (majority) | Extreme Challenge 9 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 20:00 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 16–1 | Chuck Kim | Submission (rear-naked choke) | Extreme Challenge 7 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 10:46 | Iowa, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 15–1 | Matt Hume | TKO (doctor stoppage) | Extreme Fighting 4 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 5:00 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 15–0 | Chad Cox | Submission (punch) | Extreme Challenge 3 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 1:84 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 14–0 | Paul Kimbrel | Submission (armbar) | Extreme Challenge 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 5:13 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 13–0 | Jason Nicholson | Decision (unanimous) | SuperBrawl 3 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 15:00 | Hawaii, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 12–0 | Earl Loucks | Submission (americana) | Extreme Challenge 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 7:00 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 11–0 | Pat Assalone | Submission (armbar) | Brawl at the Ballpark 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 4:01 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 10–0 | Matt Andersen | Submission (punches) | Gladiators 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 5:21 | Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 9–0 | Yasunori Matsumoto | TKO (doctor stoppage) | QCU 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 15:53 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 8–0 | Andrey Dudko | Submission (rear-naked choke) | BOTM 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 2:49 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 7–0 | Bob Gholson | KO (punches) | BOTM 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 2:20 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 6–0 | Rick Graveson | Submission (rear-naked choke) | BOTM 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 0:46 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 5–0 | Rick Graveson | Submission (rear-naked choke) | QCU 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 1:53 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 4–0 | Ed McLennan | Submission (armbar) | QCU 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 1:28 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 3–0 | Kevin Marino | Submission (rear-naked choke) | BOTM 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:49 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 2–0 | Angelo Rivera | Submission (rear-naked choke) | BOTM 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 1:40 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 1–0 | Yasunori Matsumoto | Submission (rear-naked choke) | BOTM 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 7:40 | Illinois, United States | Professional debut Motorsports career results References External links * Official UFC Profile *